Photonic devices used in computing systems convey information in a form of optical signals by sending the signals over optical fiber cables. It is desirable to have optical connectors that may couple photonic devices with optical fiber cables with sufficiently high return loss of power in reflected optical signal, to avoid or reduce loss of power in transmitted optical signal. Typically, such connectors may be made of transparent materials, such as transparent thermoplastic. It may be desirable to apply anti-reflective coating to transparent optical connectors in order to provide a desired return loss. However, such optical connectors may be too expensive and complex to manufacture, for example, using traditional injection molding process. Further, applying anti-reflective coating to a thermoplastic material may prove difficult and the resulting coating may be unreliable.